For the Love of Cookies!
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Hughes is having a holiday celebration at his house. He asks Roy and Ed to bake the cookies. Will they put aside their animosity and bake? Will they burn Roy's house down? A bit too fluffy at the end. Rated for Cussing. One-shot. RoyEd.


"Christmas celebration at my house!" Hughes sang out, as he entered Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

"Knock next time, Hughes," Mustang said, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Somebody's not in the Christmas spirit. I know how to cheer you up though," he said, reaching into a pocket.

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that Christmas isn't for another week, and I'm too busy to look at pictures of Elysia at the moment," Roy sighed, glancing at his growing mountain of paperwork.

"Well, the celebration is the day after tomorrow. I'm holding you and Ed responsible for the cookies for dessert," Maes explained, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Ed wanted to help, and since he doesn't have an oven in the military dorms, I figured you could use the chance to...bond," Hughes's voice betrayed his innocent facial expression.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Roy didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing...." Maes let his voice trail off, as a goofy grin plastered itself on his face.

Of course, he would never tell Mustang that he had taken the boy out for a night of drinking and had ended up with a very drunk Full Metal telling him all of his secrets. No, sir. He wouldn't tell a soul.

The blonde had spent the rest of the evening puking, but not before accidentally letting slip that he thought the Colonel was extremely attractive. So before the boy went home for the night, Hughes made him promise that he would help bake cookies for the party. What the blonde didn't know was that he would be doing so with the help of the Colonel himself.

_**'You know what they say. Drunken words are sober thoughts,'**_ Hughes thought to himself, watching Roy twirl his pen in his fingers.

"I find it hard to believe that Full Metal volunteered all on his own," Roy began, shooting a glare at Hughes.

"Well, who can resist my little Elysia? Isn't she _so_ adorable? I have new pictures, Roy! Here, look at her in her cute little red -"

"OUT, Lieutenant Colonel. I'm busy. Yes, I'll help prepare the food. Give Full Metal my address, and, since you both have the day off tomorrow, you can be the one to drop him off at my house after I get off of work," Roy stated, furiously signing his name on a random document as Hawkeye walked in, pointing a gun at the both of them.

-------------------------------- The Next Day After Work-----------------------------

Roy unlocked the door to his house and pushed it open. He flicked on a light switch and closed the door behind him. Without so much as a glance, he snapped, and a fire sprang to life in the fireplace, crackling merrily.

He hung his military jacket over the back of a dining room chair, walked into the kitchen, and turned the radio on. He had taken the liberty of buying cookie dough the day before, after work.

Honestly, Roy couldn't believe he was in this situation. _**'Full Metal is coming to my house. To bake with me. That even sounds...extremely...queer,'**_ he thought as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

He pulled a pair of black trousers out of a dresser drawer and got dressed.

"Maybe I should change my shirt...." Roy mused aloud, before shaking his head.

"We're baking cookies, not going out to dinner. Still.... I like to look presentable...." he talked to the empty room. It didn't bother him that he talked to himself. He was the best company he had, so why not?

He decided to change into a crimson button-up shirt, last minute. He buttoned the last button, but then he shook his head. He unbuttoned the first two buttons. Then he buttoned them up again. He unbuttoned one button. Then another button. _**'No.... Yes.... Too suggestive? No. Yes. AGH.'**_

Just as he was reaching the high point of his argument with himself, he heard a knock on the front door. _**'Shit.'**_

He ended up leaving the first two buttons undone as he descended the stairs, two steps at a time. He flew through the kitchen and into the foyer. He wrenched open the door to find a shivering Edward standing on his doorstep with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"T-took you long enough, b-bast-tard," he coughed into one of his gloved hands.

Roy stared at the sight before him. Edward Elric [the Full Metal Alchemist] was standing on _his_ [Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist] doorstep, _waiting _to come inside of _his_ house.

_**'Somebody had better mark this day down in a history book or something,'**_ Roy thought, as he stepped aside and gestured for the younger man to come in, which he did.

Ed removed his icy boots and let them fall onto the floor next to the front door. He didn't take off his jacket; he waited for himself to warm up.

"Can I get you coffee...er...hot chocolate? Or...well, that's pretty much all I have," Roy rambled on, awkwardly. Ed looked up at the Colonel, clearly amused at how the man was handling the situation.

"What? Somebody call a news reporter. Colonel Mustang is actually attempting to be..._pleasant_? Cut the act, bastard. This is _me_ you're talking to," Ed shook his head, smirking.

Roy smirked at this and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Alright, you caught me. So what'll it be, pipsqueak?" Roy asked, knowing the short comment would get the now eighteen-year-old riled up. It didn't matter that Ed had finally grown a few inches; it was so amusing to watch his reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed turned a shade of red, angrily sputtering.

"You, shrimp. Well, what do you want to drink?" Roy walked into the kitchen with an angry Ed Elric on his heels.

"Hot chocolate," Ed hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

A little tune on the radio caught Ed's attention. He gasped and crossed the room in three steps. He turned up the volume and grinned, excitedly.

"I love this song. We, Al and I, used to listen to it with Mom when we were kids," Ed explained, taking off his scarf and jacket and setting them on the countertop.

"I didn't know you like Frank Sinatra. I do too," Roy smiled a little to himself as he handed Ed a mug of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating around in the liquid. Ed nodded as a show of thanks.

_How little we know! How much to discover!_

_What chemical forces...flow from lover to lover!_

_How little we understand what touches off that tingle,_

_That sudden explosion when two tingles intermingle._

_Who cares to define what chemistry this is?_

_Who cares, with your lips on mine, how ignorant bliss is?_

_So long as you kiss me-_

"So, shall we get started?" Roy asked, sipping on some hot chocolate from his favorite mug. The liquid warmed him from his head to his toes. He smiled into his cup as he caught a glimpse of his subordinate. The blonde had his eyes closed, mug in his Auto-Mail hand, and was humming along with the song.

While the teen was preoccupied, Roy took the chance to peek inside of the brown paper bag that Ed had brought with him. He saw cookie cutters, real chocolate chips, and some sugar cookie dough. Roy had chocolate cookie dough, so he supposed they could make more than one batch. There were going to be a lot of people at the party, so it was probably a good thing Ed had brought more dough.

Roy took the dough out of the bag and set it on the countertop. He took out his own cookie dough and set it next to the other dough. He turned the oven on medium and let it preheat.

As the song ended, Ed peeked out of his eyelids to find that the Colonel was watching him. He opened his eyes completely and looked at the man, curiously. A new song was playing on the radio. Another Frank Sinatra song. _**'Must be some kind of tribute,'**_ Ed thought as he listened to the song, which he recognized almost immediately.

_Fly me to the moon,_

_Let me play among the stars._

_Let me see what spring is-_

Ed blinked as the Colonel held out his hand, palm up.

"May I have this dance, madam?" Roy smirked, barely concealing a grin.

"HEY! I do NOT look like a woman! Bastard," Ed huffed, eyeing the hand that still hovered between them. When the hand did not move, Ed placed his own gloved hand on top of Mustang's bare one.

Roy, who had not expected this, was shocked when the blonde walked up to him and placed his left, flesh hand on his shoulder. Roy gulped, considering ridiculing the teen, telling him he had been joking...but something told him that this...this was fine.

The older man placed a hand on the blonde's hip, uncertainly. He raised their clasped hands and glanced down at Ed, whose head came up a little past his chin now. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna break, Mustang. You can grab a little tighter, ya know," Ed stated, blushing a bit when the Colonel just stared. Ed grabbed the hand resting on his hip and pushed it more firmly against him. Roy shook himself out of his trance and tightened his grip. When Ed's hand came back up to rest on his shoulder, they moved to the music.

_Fill my heart with song._

_Let me sing forever more._

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship...and adore._

Roy gave Ed a slow, little spin and pulled him closer than before. He gently rested his cheek on top of the younger man's head, inhaling his scent.

_In other words,_

_Please be true._

_In other words,_

_I love you._

_Fill my heart with song._

_Let me sing forever more._

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship...and adore._

Roy forgot where he was. He forgot about being this young man's commanding officer. He forgot that what he was feeling was illegal. He forgot about the oven, which had heated up long ago. All that mattered at the moment was having Ed in his arms.

He dropped Ed's hand and wrapped both of his arms around the younger alchemist's waist instead. When he felt arms hook around the back of his neck, he smiled. Ed buried his head into the crook of Roy's neck.

_I love...you._

The song ended, but the two held onto each other for an extra moment before letting go, reluctantly. An awkward silence filled the air, as the two bustled around the kitchen, grabbing pans and cookie dough.

For the next twenty minutes, they were rolling out the dough and cutting shapes into it with cookie cutters. Roy had to admit that he was having a good time. That shocked him. He almost never had fun, unless he was extremely, extremely drunk. And even then, it was only something he would not remember the next day.

This.... This was something Roy wanted to remember for the rest of his life. This night. The night he realized that he was head-over-heels in love with the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

They waited for the cookies to bake in silence. Another familiar song played in the background and the two men looked at each other simultaneously. Ed blushed and looked away. Roy smiled and walked up to the younger man. He held out his hand once more.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, secretly hoping the answer was yes.

Ed said nothing, but smiled and placed his gloved, Auto-Mail hand on top of the flesh hand once again. They danced faster than last time, adding in more spins here and there.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful._

_But the fire is so delightful._

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin'._

_And I brought some corn for poppin'._

_The lights are turned way down low._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

He gave Ed a spin and laughed as their bodies collided together. He tightened his grip around the young man and they spun all around the kitchen.

_When we finally say goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm._

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home, I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying._

_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

They smiled at one another and, at the same time, started moving closer and closer....

Then the phone rang. Roy cursed his luck and sighed, dejectedly. As he left to grab the phone, Ed was still grinning. His heart was fluttering, excitedly. Maybe tonight...he would confess to the Colonel. He needed to tell the man that he loved him. Tonight.

"Ed. It's Al," the Colonel handed him the phone, and walked over to the oven, turning it off. He opened it and took out two pans of cookies. The sweet aroma filled the kitchen with its heavenly scent.

"Yeah? Alright.... Okay. Hold on. I'll ask," Ed said into the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Colonel?" Ed covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Yes?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.... Can you do me a favor and look outside?" Ed asked, pointing to the window over the sink.

Roy complied and looked out of the window. To his surprise, snow was whizzing by in a blur of white. The sky was grey while the ground was pure white.

"The snow must be at least a foot deep!" Roy exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. Luck was on his side again.

"So...I was wondering.... I can't walk back in the storm...and I don't think it'd be safe to drive. D'you think I could crash here for the night?" Ed looked down at his feet.

"I think that'd be the smartest thing to do, so yes," the Colonel said, eagerly. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and let it melt in his mouth. He smiled, contently.

"Thanks," Ed replied, uncovering the mouthpiece of the phone. He explained to his brother that he would see him tomorrow and said goodnight.

Roy stared at Ed. If ever there was an angel without wings...Ed was it. His blonde bangs framed his face, perfectly. His large, honey-colored eyes...Roy loved them. And that mouth...oh, that mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, he had already walked up to Ed and wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

Before Ed could pull away, not that he _would have_, Roy kissed him on the lips. It was a gentle, innocent kiss...at first. As the night went on, the kisses grew more heated. They wound up in the bedroom somehow. Needless to say, they were a little late to the holiday celebration at Hughes's house, but nobody seemed to mind.

They all just smiled and "awww"ed as the two men walked into the house, hand-in-hand. Roy looked down at his lover and smiled at him. He planted a kiss on top of the blonde's head, which earned more "awww"s, the flashing of a few cameras, and a scowl from Ed. Roy made a mental note not to do that again...in public.

**(A/N: I know Frank Sinatra's songs weren't made until waaaaay later. Get over it. :D)**


End file.
